dragonballfandomcom_sq-20200213-history
Zarbon
thumb|250pxZarbon është personazh i trilluar i serisë Dragon Ball Z dhe i krijuar nga Akira Toriyama.Emri i tij në Japonisht do të thotë një frutë kinez. Ai shfaqet në Dragon Ball Z dhe GT Paraqitjet dhe Personaliteti thumb|left|Pamja e Zarbon-itZarbon është një luftëtarë i cili kujdeset për bukurinë e tij dhe pamjen e tij fizike mbi të gjithat. Ai konsiderohet të jetë shumë i bukur dhe e ka pamjen e tij të bukurë edhe në veshje. Ka flokë të gjata të gjelbërta dhe e ka pamjen e një princi flokët i ka të kapura. Ai e konsideron veten më lartë se të tjerët, sytë e tij janë të arta kurse lëkura e shndritshme dhe e gjelbërt e lehtë. Gjithashtu paraqitet me veshje të Ushtrisë së Frizës. Ka një vathë në çdo vesh dhe veshët e mbuluara me flokë të gjata. Por transformimi i tij e bën Zarbon të jetë në një paraqitje të shëmtuar pa përmendur faktin se shëndoshet. Për këtë arsye ai nuk e dëshiron asnjëherë transformimin. por e detyron Vexhita. Motoja e tij është "Bukuri dhe më e Mira" Tregimi Specialja e Bardockit Zarbon e bënë një paraqitje në këtë film me Frizën dhe Dodorien kur po rinin mbrapa krave të Frizës, dhe Friza vret Mbretin Vexhita Saga e Namekut Dodoria dhe Zarbon duken si një ekip i fortë në Dragon Ball Z në sagen e Namekut. Detyra e tyre është që ti mbrojnë Sferat e Dragoit. Meqë Friza po bënte plan të shprehte dëshirën për tu bërë i pavdekshëm. Dodoria dhe Zarbon kanë më shumë të bëjnë me Gohanin dhe Krulinin në këtë sagë. Bulma, Gohan dhe Krulin kishin ardhur në këtë planet (Nameku) për ti marrë Sferat e Dragoit të Namekut dhe për të ringjallur Pikolon, Tienin Çautsun dhe Jançën, sepse në përleshjen me Vexhitën këta kishin vdekur. Dodoria e kishte gjithë ndikimin tek Friza dhe i druhej atij gjithashtu sepse ai kishte vrarë të gjithë Namekianët. Kurse Dodoria me urdhrin e Frizës vret Cargon i cili ishte Namekian i pafajshëm. Pas ksaj ngjarje Gohani dhe Krulin u tronditen por kur Dodoria u mat ta vret edhe Dan-Danin kurse Zarbon po shikonte.Gohani nuk duroi dhe i sulmoi. Krulin i frikësuar nga ajo që ndoshi mer Namekianin dhe ik nga vendi i ngjarjes bashkë me Gohanin. Dodoria matet për tu nisur por Friza e ndalon duke i thënë se nuk mund të më fshihen. Ata kishin vrarë edhe Moorin një Namekian shumë të pa fajshëm dhe i vjetër. Të gjithë ikin nga vendi i ngjarjes pa pasur as një copë të vockël mëshire. Ruges për të gjetur Sferat e Dragoit Dodoria Takohet me Vexhitën me të cilin ai ndeshet. Pas një lufte jo dhe aq të gjatë Dodoria i thotë se nëse ai e lejon të jetoj do ti tregoj si çfarë i ka ndodhur Planetit të Sajanëve. Vexhita pranon që ta lejoj të jetoj, dhe Dodoria fillon "Planetin tuaj Planetin e Sajanëve nuk e ka shkatërruar meteori por atë e ka shkatërruar Friza me gishtin e tij". Nga inati që kishte Vexhita vret Dodorien. Saga e Frizës Dodoria paraqitet në Sagën e Frizes duke lëshuar një Teknikë të veten. Në një skenë paraqitet kur Dodoria dhe Zarbon janë në ngjarje kur Friza vret Mbretin Vexhita. Edhe në një skenë tjetër kur Dodoria Zarbon Vexhita dhe Napa paraqiten duke iu nënshtruar Frizes Paraqitjet e tjera Zarbon paraqitet në Sagën e Frizes duke lëshuar një Teknikë të veten. Në një skenë paraqitet kur Dodoria dhe Zarbon janë në ngjarje kur Friza vret Mbretin Vexhita. Edhe në një skenë tjetër kur Dodoria, Zarbon, Vexhita dhe Napa paraqiten duke iu nënshtruar Frizes Teknikat Saga e Super 17 Zarbon dhe Dodoria arratisen nga Ferri në Dragon Ball GT. Sidoçoftë edhe pas ikjes së tij me thumb|Paraqitja e Zarbos dhe Dodories në [[Dragon Ball GT]]sukses nga ferri ai rikthehet prapë në ferr nga luftëtarët Z të cilët i rikthejn të gjithë jo vetëm këta. Ata e bëjnë vetëm një paraqitje të vogël (Dodoria dhe Zarbon në Dragon Ball GT shfaqen gjithmonë së bashku). Gjatë shfaqjes së tyre ata prishin gjëra thyejnë ndërtesa e tjerë sidomos Zarbon. Niveli i fuqisë Dodoria e ka nivelin e fuqisë 22,000 në volume 7. Por kur mundet nga Vexhita ai e arrin nivelin e tij të energjisë në 24,000. Kurse edhe në video lojëra tregohet niveli i energjisë si p.sh në lojën "Legjenda e Super Sajanit" (Legend of the Super Saiyan)maksimumi i nivelit të energjisë së tij shkon deri në 22,000 Paraqitjet në video lojra Zarbon paraqitet në video lojërat si Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2,Beautiful Treachery, Teknikat e tjera * Ki Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. * Monster Form Transformation * Monster Crush Piledriver * Hyper Elegant Magnum (Budokai) * Super Beautiful Arrow (Budokai) * Extra Graceful Cannon Roundhouse (Budokai) * Pinkeye Breaker (Ultimate Battle 22) * Star Hail (Ultimate Battle 22) * Shooting Star Arrow (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Destructive Sphere (Ultimate Battle 22) * Cosmic Energy Flash (Ultimate Battle 22) * Super Footslide (Ultimate Battle 22) * Purple Circle Kick (Ultimate Battle 22) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Explosion (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Zërat e Aktorëve * Dublimi Japonisht: Sho Hayami * Dublimi i kompanisë 'FUN'imation : Christopher R. Sabat * Dublimi i kompanisë Ocean: Paul Dobson * Dublimi Latino Amerikan: Arturo Mercado * Dublimi Gjerman: Oliver Feld * Dublimi Italian: Claudio Moneta * Dublimi Frëngjisht: Patrick Borg * Dublimi Portugez: Afonso Amajones